The story
by Rephaim101
Summary: Future. Ryo18. - Hibari's little angels go missing, what will he do? - A story within a story.


Hibari walked into the meeting room looking flustered. Tsuna looked up at him and started worrying. That expression wasn't normal for Hibari. Tsuna hadn't been afraid of his cloud gaurdian since the day Hibari became a mom.

Madison - "Wait...wait...hold up. Hibari became a MOM?"

Me - "Yah, it supposedly had something to do with clouds propagation ability. Mix that with Sun's activation and you get Ryuusuke."

Madison - "That's really weird. Go on."

Tsuna - "Hibari, are you ok?"

Ryohei looked up at Hibari from his seat at the meeting table.

Hibari - "Uhm...Vongola...my kids are missing. Do you have any idea where they could possibly be?"

Ryohei jumped up from his seat and everyone else looked startled.

Ryohei - "The kids are missing?"

Madison - "Wait a minute...Ryohei and Hibari...are together?"

Me - "Yes they are."

Madison - "Why?"

Me - "Why what?"

Madison - "Why are they together?"

Me - "Because Ryohei's the only one out of all of them who would be able to survive Hibari's rather sadistic sexual practices."

Madison - "Oh."

Me - "Is that all?"

Madison - "Yes, yes continue."

Ryohei - "When did they go missing?"

Gokudera - "How did they go missing? Two of them are only three weeks old."

Madison - "How DID they go missing?"

Me - "Aghhh...If you would stop interrupting I would tell you. One more outburst and I wont tell you."

Madison - "Okay." *zips lips*

Hibari - "I don't know how they disappeared but they did."

Tsuna got up from his seat and walked over to Hibari.

Tsuna - "Let's find them."

* Three blocks away *

Ryuusuke - "Kiba, Yuuki, isn't it lovely outside today?"

Ryuusuke had gone for a walk in his favorite clothes and jacket. With his three week old siblings strapped to his chest. The reassuring feel of the twin guns Xanxus gave him for his fourth birthday in the holsters at his back.

Madison - "Who gives guns to a four year old?"

Me - "What did I say about further outbursts?"

Madison - "I'm sorry, but really what kind of person would give a four year old guns for his birthday and what kind of parents would let him keep them?"

Me - "Xanxus is exactly the kind of person who would give a four year old guns for his birthday, and he would have told Ryuusuke to keep them hidden from his parents. So they probably don't know about it. Though, if they did know about it they probably would have trained him to use them and then let him keep them anyway. They are...you know...part of the Italian mafia. Now shut your mouth and let me get on with the story."

Madison - "Yes, continue, please."

Ryuusuke had packed stuff for an outdoor picnic and he had brought Yuuki and Kiba's baby bags so he could feed and change them later. But he forgot one thing, the most important thing of all. Ryuusuke forgot to tell his parents where he would be and what he was going to be doing. Ryuusuke whistled as he walked towards the park. When he got there he sat down under his favorite tree in a secluded grove. Yuuki and Kiba started fussing so Ryuusuke took care of them and them strapped them back on to him. Once they were settled in they snuggled into Ryuusuke and promptly fell asleep. Ryuusuke smiled and checked his bullet count. He had two bullets in each gun and no spares. He'd have to go home to get them. Ryuusuke stood up and holstered the guns, being careful not to wake up his siblings. The sun was starting to set and Ryuusuke grabbed the bags so he could start the long walk home.

Under Boss - "Where do you think your going, pretty boy."

A clammy hand settled on Ryuusuke's shoulder and turned him around.

GM1 - "Come and entertain us, little boy."

Ryuusuke - "Why should I?"

The under boss looked Ryuusuke up and down, quickly catching sight of the partially hidden infants.

Under Boss - "Cause if you don't, we'll kill you where you stand, along with those brats strapped to you."

Ryuusuke froze at those words and stared at the two of them with wide eyes. He looked terrified but truthfully he was only trying to figure out if he could shoot them both and escape.

The bushes rustled and four more gang members walked into the clearing. Ryuusuke sighed internally. Looks like that plan won't work.

GM2 - "Boss, did you find us a new toy?"

Under Boss - "Why yes. Yes I did. Isn't that right, boy?"

GM3 - "You know, you still have to ask Boss Roderick if you can play with him."

GM4 - "Oh...don't be such a spoil sport."

GM5 - "Yah...your no fun Katelynn."

Katelynn (GM3) - "Well it's the truth, and no matter how much you ask I am not going to...play...with him. He gives off bad vibes. It's giving me the creeps."

GM5 - "Well then...more for us, I suppose."

Under Boss - "Come on kid. Follow me."

Ryuusuke shuddered at the awful thoughts he was picking up from the five males around him.

Katelynn (GM3) - "Boss, should we pick up his stuff?"

Under Boss - "Nah. Leave it there."

Ryuusuke followed the men slowly. Dragging his feet. Praying his parents would come get him...soon.

The Under Boss froze and turned.

Under Boss - "Are you coming Katelynn?"

Katelynn (GM3) - "No, I can't. Boss Roderick asked me to pick up some stuff for him. I'll see you at the base later."

Under Boss - "Alright Katelynn. Run along."

Katelynn ran off through the trees and Ryuusuke watched her until she vanished from sight. Then he was half dragged down the street and away from his home.

* In the grove, after the other gang members leave*

Katelynn ran back into the grove and picked up the baby bags. As the only female in the gang she would obviously be the one taking care of the infants. She pulled out a piece of paper and carefully wrote a letter, telling exactly what had happened with her number at the bottom and shoved the paper into the boy's bag. Then Katelynn left the park to go take care of those errands for her Boss.

* Vongola base; as the sun goes down *

Hibari paced around the room. Ryohei sat on the couch watching Hibari worry. Neither of them had been allowed to help look for their children, because the last time Ryuusuke disappeared for a little while both Hibari and Ryohei had run around town threatening to kill everyone until Ryuusuke turned up. Completely fine.

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera walked into the room. All three of them had forlorn looks on their faces. Gokudera was holding Ryuusuke's backpack and Tsuna silently handed Hibari the note.

Tsuna - "We called the number but no one picked up, so we left a message. Now we just have to wait for a call back. Everyone needs to go get some sleep. We can't begin to do anything about this until morning comes."

As Hibari read the note and Tsuna talked Went from calm to Demonic rage.

Hibari - "What do you mean all we can do is wait? I'm sick of waiting. Someone get my babies back to me now or I will destroy this town looking for them."

Tsuna - "Ryohei please restrain Hibari. I'd rather not have the town destroyed anytime soon."

Ryohei stepped up behind Hibari and wrapped his arms around him.

Ryohei - "We'll get them back kyoya, and I promise if any of the people who took our children touched them in the wrong way we will kill them."

Hibari calmed down slightly and relaxed into Ryohei's arms.

Ryohei - "Come on. You need some sleep."

Hibari nodded and Ryohei half dragged, half carried Hibari off to bed.

* Gang hideout; the next morning *

Ryuusuke woke up slowly and winced. His backside hurt. He tried to get up when Kiba and Yuuki started crying but he almost immediately gave up on that endeavor. He couldn't move an inch without feeling excruciating pain. Ryuusuke felt like he had been hit by a train and he knew it was only going to get worse. As some of the gang members pulled him towards them he let his mind drift away from this living hell.

* The night before at the gang base *

Under Boss - "Boss Roderick, we brought a new toy."

Roderick walked over to them and looked Ryuusuke over. He pulled the infants off of Ryuusuke and handed them to Katelynn. Katelynn had told him who the kids belonged to and he knew there was no way in hell he was going to mess with them.

Roderick leaned down to Ryuusuke and whispered.

Roderick - "I'm sorry you have to suffer through this but they won't listen when I tell them no."

Ryuusuke - "It's okay. Just protect my siblings." Ryuusuke whispered back.

Roderick - "Absolutely." he whispered.

Then Roderick stood up and addressed the gang members.

Roderick - "He's too young for my tastes but you guys can have him"...he said so everyone could hear then he mumbled... "at your own risk." under his breath. "Katelynn will take care of the infants. Good night everyone."

Then Roderick turned and walked away while the other gang members stormed Ryuusuke.

* Outside the gang base *

Katelynn found a moment to sneak outside, the morning after they had gotten back to the base with the kids, and she checked her messages. She immediatley called the Vongola back when she saw he had called.

* The vongola base *

Tsuna stood there with the phone for a while then hung up.

Hibari - "What did they say?"

Tsuna - "She said she wanted to meet with us soon and then she would take us to your kids."

Ryohei breathed a sigh of relief.

Ryohei - "See...their fine."

Tsuna - "Actually, she also said that some of the more idiotic members of the gang have been raping Ryuusuke."

The demonic rage was back on Hibari's face. Hibari whipped out his tonfa's and cracked the coffee table in half.

Hibari - "Give me names. I'll kill them."

Tsuna - "She took the liberty to compile a list of names and addresses for you Hibari."

Hibari smiled evilly.

Hibari - "We should go meet her then."

* Coffee shop between the two bases *

Katelynn walked up to the Vongola and his warriors.

Katelynn (GM3) - "I'm Katelynn. I was sent to get you so you could get the kiddo's. Oh...and Hibari...here's the list."

Hibari looked over the list and scowled.

Hibari - "This is Roderick's crew. If he laid a finger on Ryuusuke..."

Katelynn (GM3) - "Hibari...Roderick is smarter than the nitwit's on that list. He didn't lay a hand on Ryuusuke."

Hibari smiled again.

Hibari - "Good. Let's go break some necks."

* Gang base *

The gang members had gone off to work leaving only two of them to watch and play with Ryuusuke. Just as they were getting to the good part in their...game...Hibari and Ryohei ran into the room.

Hibari ripped out his tonfa's, barely able to contain his rage.

When the gang members realized how much trouble they were in they shoved Ryuusuke into his clothes pile and away from them. Then they grabbed an infant each and held their knife blades to the infants necks.

GM6+7 - "One move out of either of you guardians and you'll be short two kids when you leave."

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera came into the room.

GM6+7 - "The same goes for the three of you."

Hibari actually looked like he was about to cry for a moment and then the expression passed.

Ryuusuke reached into his pants and pulled out the guns quietly. No one noticed.

Hibari - "I guess we'll have to have two more now, won't we Ryohei?"

Ryohei and everyone else but Ryuusuke stared at Hibari as if he had gone insane.

The knifes faltered slightly at the infants throats.

Ryuusuke - "No! We are not leaving here without my siblings."

Ryuusuke raised the guns and fired a bullet into each of the hands holding the knives and a bullet straight into their heads, before anyone could react.

The guns dropped to his side as Ryuusuke used the last of his energy to slide across the floor and catch both of his siblings. Barely missing the knife blades that fell down along with their now dead masters, and then everything froze for a while as the dust settled and the turmoil ceased.

The next thing Ryuusuke knew his siblings had been handed to Hibari for a health inspection and Ryohei had slid boxers and a shirt onto Ryuusuke so he could carry him safely back to their home.

Then Ryuusuke nestled his head into the crook of his father's neck and fell dead asleep.

This event led to a month where their was not a day that went by in which a dead body was not found somewhere on the streets. Every single one of their names was on a list that was left for the police anonymously. Written on the back of the list was...They hurt my son.

The End

Madison - "Whoa!"

Me - "So...did you like it?"

Madison - "Yes, it was an amazing story once I stopped interrupting."

Waiter - "Ladies, the restaurant is closing for the day."

I looked at my watch and sighed.

As we stood and walked into the parking lot we cracked up. From the look the waiter gave us, he had been listening the entire time and he was not amused.

Me - "Meet next week. Same time, same place."

Madison - "Yes, and bring one of your stories just to annoy the waiter."

Me - "Absolutely."


End file.
